


Nefarious Seas

by The_Shrew



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Fantasy, Gay Male Character, M/M, Magic, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-02-17 13:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13077540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shrew/pseuds/The_Shrew
Summary: All Irina wanted was to live her life in relative peace. Something hard to come by when your mere existence is considered blasphemous in your country. But when she kills someone it sends the wrong message to the wrong people. She is forced to join an organisation who is willing to do anything to accomplish their goals. Will she survive?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is a story I've been working on for a while. Thanks for reading it!

“You're one of them” he said his voice cut through the silence like it was cold steel. I turned around.

It was a chilly night but that had never bothered me. There was frost on the windows and when I breathed you could see clouds vapour exit my mouth. My toes were slightly  
numb beneath my thickest socks and under my mittens my fingers were starting to lose feeling as well. My hair was down for once, trying to hide my ears from the cold. Every  
time I blinked my eyes ached to remain closed however it wouldn't do me any favours to fall asleep in a cold basement with nothing but a single candle for warmth, at the very  
least I would catch a cold.

Despite all of this I was happy. It was a relief to be free of the rosebane that I wore on my wrist to hide my power, and even better this was the one time I was able to 

How could I be Nefae. Nefae were the creatures that lurked under our beds at night. Nefae were the ones who ate children who didn't do their homework or brush their teeth. In my 11 year old mind I had always pictured them as monsters with pointy teeth and horns. It had never accure to me that I could be one. As these thoughts raced through my head my mother left my bedroom locking the door from the outside. I sat there in the darkness for an hour wondering what was going to happen to me. Was I really going to leave home, How was I going to survive powers or no I was only 11. When my mother entered the room with a small knapsack that had enough supplies in it to take me to Oskara I knew what I was going to say to her. I told her that I was too young, that I didn't have a chance out there, and I begged her to let me stay, this all fell on deaf ears. She dragged me by my braid down the stairs and into the hallway, with me screaming and crying the whole time. When were just outside the doorway she turned around

and grabbed my shoulders with tears in her eyes. 

My mother told me how she hated doing this and how she didn't want to see her only daughter go away. She then told me that if I didn't leave the army would come and punish all of us. She told me that leaving was the best chance of my survival and if I didn't leave now she would go get the military and let them take me away. My Mother

pulled me into a tight embrace and I thought for a second that she would never let go. Until I was shoved out the door and into the night. As i was walking away I looked back <  
once at the place where I grew up, and then broke into a sprint, running with my knapsack behind me as fast as my legs could carry me.

I lived in Oskara for 10 years meticulously hiding my powers with Rosebane and only taking the flower off when it was necessary for my health; and yet here I was discovered all because I took a client home and forgot to lock the basement door.

I turned around slowly, and took a step towards him.

“Don’t come any closer!” he cried pulling a small knife out of his jacket pocket.

“It's alright” I said putting my hands up in a seemingly peaceful position, catching him of guard.

“what are you plotting witch! Are you going to bleed me dry and use my blood in one of your rituals?” he said voice quivering with fear.

This man clearly knew nothing except for the horror stories we were told as children; at least that meant he was stupid, something I could use to my advantage.

“What I want” I purred looking at him with lidded eyes “is to go back to sleep with you lying next to me”

His eyes looked at me and then up in thought, He was probably thinking that although I was Nefae I was weak, and if he went back to bed with me he might have some  
more fun tonight. He looked at me nodding once and gave me his arm to hold on to. As I walked up next to him I ignored his arm and put my hands on either side of his face. He close his eyes expecting a kiss but I had very different intentions.

“I’m sorry” I whispered too softly for him to hear “but it’s too much of a risk to let you live”

I focused on all the fluids in his body, the saliva in his mouth, the water in his eyes, and the blood in his veins and then grabbed it stopping it from moving. He let out a  
grunt of surprise and tried to get away from me but it was too late. The cold that was so prevalent around is began to seep into his body. I turned his blood to ice.

When his heart finally stopped beating I took a step back to examine my work his mouth was still in an O shape and his eyebrows were raised high in surprise. I had managed to freeze him quickly enough that you could see the final look of fear on his face.

I decided I would spend the rest of the night going through his belongings and burning his clothing, and tomorrow night instead of working I would take a boat out to sea  
dump his body and be back by sunrise. I stripped him naked and put his clothes in a small basket I found in the corner of the basement. 

“You fool” I said to his dead body then blew out the candle and went back upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

‘I can still smell him’ Irina thought, walking along Oskara’s canals back to her home. She had just returned from dumping Michaels body,  and though his corpse was now at the bottom of the ocean, she felt as if his spirit was haunting her steps. The scent of his decaying flesh lurked in her steps, and whenever she closed her eyes she saw his milky ones staring back at her, almost in accusation of what she did to him

‘Enough’ she thought shaking her blond curls ‘you had no choice, and what did he expect following me into the basement in the middle of the night’

Irina may have  felt haunted by her actions, though she still relished in her walk through the 1st district. People here rarely went outside their homes after 10 here, the only sounds other than her footsteps where the light chirping of birds, the crunch of snow under her boots and  the whistling of wind through the trees. This let her enjoy the moonlit water of the canals glinting in the darkness, and the smell of baking shortbread in the houses of the wealthy. There was a light snowfall and although her nose and ears had turned pink she was comfortably warm under her thick fur coat. The best part was at this time she didn’t have to worry about keeping the garland of rosebane around her wrists, and she could let her eyes shine in all their brilliance, their piercing blue cutting through the night.

All too soon Irina entered the 4th district. Here the only silent time was just past noon, when people tried to sleep off the previous night's partying. Vomit, blood and  alcohol mixed with snow in streets creating a slush that decorated the streets like a thick gravy. Music flowed out of brightly lit cafes, the smell of coffee and alcohol accompanying  it. The corners and streets were filled with people, some throwing up and others attempting to rent themselves to anyone with a few peca in their pocket. Here the canals lost their moonlit sparkle and they were a brownish green colour, filled with human waste and algae. Oskara was known as the crime capital of Ashlen, with its booming slave trade and gangs constantly fighting over territory. If one wanted to get away with lucrative activity, the 4th district was the place to visit.

 People stared blatantly at Irina,  judging her long unrestrained hair and glowing eyes. It was a custom for women in Ashlen to put their hair up, whether it was an elaborate set of braids pinned close to the scalp like the queen, or scarf wrapped around the hair like most working women. Hair was something good women were supposed to keep hidden in public, and only let down when in the presence of a lover. The only people who wore their hair unrestrained were slaves-whose hair was cut short enough that there wasn’t anything to put up- and prostitutes who kept it long. 

Normally the only safe place to not wear rosebane would be in her home, however the only people up at this time were those who did not want the law meddling in their business. There was an unspoken agreement between people that people would mind their own business. No matter how strong the mutual distaste of the law went with these people, Irina let out a sigh as she walked through the front door of her home.

‘ _ Well look what the cat dragged in’ _ Zina said in Glavyen, walking down the stairs with the grace of a queen.

Zina was from an immigrant family like irina, so they both spoke the language Glavyen, although she often mocked irina for her posh upper class accent. Zina was blessed with long raven hair with an elegant curl. Her burnt caramel skin glowed in the candle lit foyer, if Irina squirted she could see her dark freckles dusted cheeks and nose. Zina had typical glavyen features-a long straight nose and full lips-although her lean frame lacked the evidence of hard labour that most of her countrymen  were acquainted with.

_ “Did you finally get rid of that wretch that’s been stinking up the basement”  _ She asked with a curled lip.

Irina nodded once, attempting to settle her rising temper. Life had been cruel to Zina so things like disposing a body rarely fazed her. Neither did having a cursed Nefae for a roommate

_ “Good it was annoying not being able to go down there for a drink”  _ Zine laughed as Irina’s nose wrinkled. She may have been living among prostitutes for the past 9 years, but she had never gotten into drinking or smoking much to their amusement.

_ “Let’s just go sneak food from the kitchen alright, I’m starving”  _ Irina said trying to leave the conversation behind..

Their house had 4 stories counting the basement, once it had belonged to a wealthy family before the 4th district gained a reputation for trouble. The first floor was set up solely for appearances, plush furniture dyed bold colours dotted the main floor while paintings depicting illicit scenes hung from the dark red walls. Kaliope was the one who designed it and she insisted on having the walls painted the garish colour.

The second floor was where the they actually entertained clients. All the rooms on this floor had a large king bed in them, shutters permanently pulled closed. From one of the bedrooms Irina could hear the moans of Katya and a man she was entertaining.

The third floor was where the everyone lived, even if it was a tight squeeze. It had the kitchen a small room attached with for lounging,  and 3 bedrooms that everyone shared with one other person. At the moment Caden was reading a book on an overstuffed chair dyed lavender. He looked up when Irina and Zina entered and smiled, Irina grinned back. 

It had been Caden’s idea to leave the brothel and set up their own workplace, and  it was the best decision they had ever made. Irina had been only 12 when she started working at a  brothel to support herself after leaving home, and Caden the only other Nefae there, had immediately taken her under his wing. Kalliope had argued about letting irina in on their plans to leave, saying that she wouldn’t be able to pull her weight, but Caden told her that if Irina didn’t come, he wouldn’t either.

Irina walked over to one of the cabinets and pulled out a jar of preserved strawberries and began to spread them on the bread she made earlier that day. They still weren’t doing well enough to afford anything as exotic as spiced peaches but they got along well compared to how they had been in the brothel.

“So Irina does this mean I can finally go downstairs without smelling corpse” Caden asked, Zina snorted. Caden had never been treated as harshly but he had no love for Oblivya and it showed

“Don’t be a baby Caden, you only had to put up with the smell of corpse for one day, how do you think disposing the thing made me feel” Irina  said swallowing the bile in her throat.

“Next time we’ll help you” he said ruffling her  long golden hair “you just need to ask”

Irina nodded in understanding, finished her  bread and bid them goodnight.

“Awwww is it past your bedtime” Zia asked mockingly

“Eat shit Zina” Caden burst into a fit of giggles at her outburst, he must have been drinking tonight.

Finally alone in her room, Irina felt herself relax. Zina almost never slept in the room they “shared”,  she preferred to spend her free nights drinking and picking fights. The only time she was ever in the room was during the day when she needed to sleep off a fight.

Irina’s side of the room had a twin bed neatly made up with books stacked on a small bedside table and under the bed. There were a few paintings she had made in her free time but otherwise the light blue walls were left bare. On her bedside table was a gritty photograph she and Caden had after moving in.

Zina’s side was  _ slightly  _ more chaotic. Expensive lingerie littered the floor and sheets of her bed. There was a small stack of empty liquor bottles in the corner and what looked like a half eaten muffin have stuffed under one of her  pillows. But on the walls the most beautiful landscapes Irina had ever seen were painted. Forests with giants tree, meadows with flowers so realistic she could almost smell them and  crystal blue mountain lakes. The most intriguing painting however was a  miniature portrait on her bedside table. A tiny girl with raven hair and a gapped tooth smile stood next to a taller man and a woman with the same hair. They looked like they loved each other.

Irina stripped her  thick fur coat and  stained boots. She collapsed on to the pillows, and let out a deep sigh. She fell asleep almost instantly, dreaming of mountain lakes and fields of flowers. It felt like her eyes were close for only a second when Zina nudged her awake, and looked at her with genuine concern..

“Kal wants to talk to you” 


	3. Chapter 3

“I imagine you  have an idea about why I called you here today” Kalliope mused, sipping from a cup of tea, the same colour as her hair. 

Kalliope was a real money maker although she didn’t fit into normal beauty standards. Her hair was a deep blood red, and it contrasted greatly with her white porcelain skin that seemed to emit a heavenly light. Her figure was generous in all the right places and she was tall enough to look any man in the eye. Kalliope's face was similar to the goddess she was named after, it featured a petite upturned nose, full lips, and deep blue eyes framed by lashes long enough to swat flies.

“No Kal we have no idea what you are talking about” Caden replied rolling his eyes “quit being such a drama queen and get to the damn point”

Kalliope's laugh was deep and rich, It was hard to imagine her as the giggling schoolgirl she once was.

“Well since you're so anxious” she started, reaching for one of the biscuits on the dish before her, “ word on the street has it that some Nefae are resisting government, and looking for others with similar ideas” she finished fixing both me and Sirius with an accusing gaze, gaging our reactions.

“You don't seriously think we would get into anything so dangerous” I sputtered, the cookies I had previously been munching on turned to ash in my mouth.

“I’m not worried about  _ you  _ Irina” She sneered “you're nowhere near ballsey enough to even consider joining the rebels. I'm worried about mr. ‘I hate Oblivya’ over here” She fixed her gaze on Caden, who unlike me refused to squirm. Caden returned her steely gaze with red eyes filled with hellfire. 

“ _ I am not with the rebels _ ” Caden whispered, rising from his seat “ _ I do not plan on joining the rebels _ ” he took three steps towards Kalliope and leaned towards, his eyes still blazing “ _ so get out of my face _ ”

The once cozy room had gone ice cold, the birds outside had stopped their chirping, and throughout the city I was sure all the animals had gone utterly still as if readying to attack. 

“I didn’t mean it like that” Kalliope counseled, a slight sheen appearing on her noble brow “I just don’t want you to endanger any of the people in this house, okay” she finished tentatively.

Caden went back to his seat and sat down, stuffing a cream filled pastry into his mouth and heaping sugar into his tea. The tensions that had filled the air moments before settled and the birds began to sing again, as if they had never stopped.

I let out a breath I didn’t know was holding. Canden was a powerful Animau, and if he wanted to he could have all the rats in the city eat Kalliope alive. We all sat in silence watching Caden devour biscuits and drink his tea. When he finished he looked up at Kalliope, completely ignoring me.

“Thankyou” he said “for the tea” he walked off to his bedroom without another word. I stood up to leave as well but Kalliope stopped me.

“Sit down Irina” Kal said to me still facing the direction Caden had walked off

“What is it?” I asked she paused, considering what to say next.

“You’re a lot closer to Caden than me” Kalliope said reaching for a shortbread biscuit “I know we have had our skirmishes in the past but I would prefer it if we could work together in this situation” she looked up at me all humour lost in her eyes “I want you to keep an eye on Caden, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid and I want you to report to me on what you find out”

“Ok” I muttered feeling slightly sick.

“Then we're done here” Kalliope drained her cup and picked up 8 biscuit stuffing them in her pockets, and walking away head held high.

As she left I heard the sounds of someone stumbling up the stairs, and in entered Katya hair mussed and eyes alight.

“Well, well, well, what do we have here” Katya purred looking at me with lidded eyes.

Katya may act like a cat but she always reminded me of a cunning fox. She was a cousin of Kalliope and it showed in her features an upturned nose, full lips, and high cheeks bones. Her hair was the colour of fox fur and her eyes were brown like melted chocolate. Where Kalliope was generous, Katya had lean build reminiscent of an athlete. I knew she was an acrobat before she joined us.

“Did someone get in trouble with Kal” she mocked stalking towards me.

“No, goodnight Katya” I took the remaining biscuits and walked off. Getting in a conversation was always something I tried to avoid. She had a way with words and was able to twist them, make you say what she wanted. Not to mention I got the feelin she wanted to stick me on a table and dissect me, to figure out the source of my power.  As I closed my bedroom door behind me I hear her call out.

“You could have at least left some of the biscuits”

Closing the door behind me I saw Zina lying in a silk robe on her bed, reading one of my books.

“So what’d you get in trouble for” she asked as I plucked the book from her hands

“Nothing go to bed” I blew out the candle on the bedside table, and tucked myself into bed. 

I lied staring at the ceiling for what felt like forever listening to Zina shift and squirm under her sheets, the only thing on my mind was the previous conversation. If Caden wanted to join the rebels would I really be able to stop him. If he joined the rebels would I go with him. 

“Yeah I can't do this” I heard Zina throw of her sheets and stagger out of bed “Fuck” she said slipping on an empty bottle and landing on her back side. She groaned and I felt her pull the sheets of my bed.

“C’mon get up” she exclaimed loudly grabbing me and trying to haul me up.

“What are you DOING” I hissed furiously, futilely trying to put my covers back on.

“Let’s go Irina” Zina said grabbing me by my legs, seemingly unperturbed by my resistance.

“I think fucking NOT” I shrieked grabbing onto my bed board for dear life.

Suddenly a shadow appeared in the doorway. A hag with dark red hair and blue eyes

“BOTH OF YOU OUT” Kalliope hollered grabbing me and Zina by the scruffs of our necks.  In a show of incredible strength she dragged us down 3  sets of stairs and chucked us out onto the street. The door slammed behind her, and we were left shivering on the doorstep. About a minute later she threw out two heavy fur coats, 2 pairs of fur lined boots, and a thin garland of rosebane. Zina and I gratefully put the the clothing on, attracting many stares in my coat which was hideously over-sized and Zina’s whose whole forearm was left bare by the too short sleeves.

“Well” Zina laughed “that was easier than expected”


	4. Chapter 4

“Well” Zina laughed “that was easier than expected” a massive grin played on her face.

I turned towards her slowly, still in disbelief about what had happened.

“WHAT HAVE YOU DONE” I screamed ignoring the knowing looks from passerbys. Zina still had that grin on her face, it made her look younger and more carefree. She stretched her long arms over her head and laughed.

“Well, we haven't got anything else to do, let's go and have some fun” ignoring my question, she grabbed my arms and yanked me down the street. I struggled to keep up with her long steps.

“I am going to show you my favorite bar” she turned back to me eyes filled with a spark, one that didn’t come from a hidden power “and you will show me your favorite book store”

She called over a line boat and hopped on. Not wanting to attract too much attention from the criminals that surrounded me I kept my mouth shut. Meanwhile Zina went on and on talking about the best drinks in all the bars, and what stalls sold genuine spiced peaches from Styxia and Archerona.

When we came to our stop she slipped out the window dragging me with her, completely ignoring the angry shouts of the   _ cap  _ demanding we come back and pay our fee. Zina ran all the way down the street, unbothered by the slush  being splashed on her legs. I felt a laugh bubbling in my throat, than scolded myself ‘you just committed a crime stop laughing’. Even so I couldn't keep a grin off my face.

We ran until my lungs felt raw and I was sweating under the fur coat. Eventually Zina slowed her steps and lead me into a small bar. It was warmly lit by candles and a burning fire place that helped keep the room warm.  All the furniture was hand carved out of some dark reddish wood, it had the usual bar smells but I could also detect sage burning. The place was quiet, with small groups of people sitting around tables nursing their drinks and laughing, some slow danced with partners to calming jazz music played on a radio. 

Zina lead me to the bar, exchanging smiles with other patrons. The bartender was a short round man that reminded me off a goat with his tufts of graying red hair. his cheeks had a ruddy glow to them and when he smiled his eyes crinkled.

“2 Maxies Boris, if you please” she requested with a grin, Zina turned towards me.

“This is the bar I frequent in my off time, and this” she gestured to the bartender “ is my uncle Boris, I lived with him for a while after my parents sent me here.”

I wanted to ask where her parents were currently but Zina had done me the favor of not asking about my parents, so I would return the favour. Boris turned around and handed me and Zina our drinks.

I stared down at the suspicious drink, it’s bright orange colour didn’t seem natural and it smelled sweet, like a soda. I tentatively took a sip, that turned into a deep drink upon realising it was delicious. It was warm and tasted like oranges, cherries, and peaches, what I had already drank  was enough to send my head spinning, I had to grab the table for support. Zina laughed at my reaction.

“easy Irina” she advised taking hold of my shoulder “sip don’t chug”

I did as she suggested and found it much more easy to handle.

“Thanks” I wiped some of the drink off my upper lip and turned to face her, I wouldn't call myself Zina’s friend but I’ve lived with her for 10 years. I knew the only time she was this nice was when she wanted something .

“what do you want Zina, I may not know much about you but this is the nicest thing you've done for me in 10 years. What do you hope to gain?”

She regarded me for a second brows furrowed and warm eyes concerned, then she sighed.

“Ever the dire one aren’t you, fine I’ll tell you what I want” she took a long sip of her drink, “I want you to join the rebels” 

My first instinct was to laugh but one look into her brown eyes told me she wasn’t kidding.

“You're insane” I blurted, Zina just stared at me flatly, ignoring my wide eyes and gaping mouth.

“I knew there was something wrong the moment you brought me along bu-but” I breathed in deeply trying to regain the happy feeling I had moments ago “You want me to join the rebels” I whisper shouted, still in disbelief. 

“Are you done your spaz fest” Zina asked in a monotone voice I was much more accustomed to, “I’m not asking you to start assassinating government officials or sneaking into the summer homes of the royal family” she took a another sip of her drink then continued “I just want you to take note of anything your clients say that may have some relevance” 

I was still gaping at her like a fish, what was I going to say to Kalliope how could I possibly spy on Caden and then join the rebels myself.

“There are millions of other Nefae working as prostitutes, why can’t they use some of them?” I protested weakly.

Zina looked at me with steady eyes.

“You aren't afraid to kill” I flinched at her words “a client discovered your identity and you killed him. You knew it was the best way to protect yourself. The rebels need people like you, people who can be ruthless and make tough decisions”

“Afterwards i threw up I don’t want to kill again. Besides I am a coward and you know it” I hissed at her, trying to regain some sense of control.

Zina regarded the sheen on my forehead and the frantic look in my eyes. Her brown eyes narrowed slightly.

“How can you just stand by and watch your people suffer” she accused looking at me with eyes full of disgust “if you are able to fight, than you should”

I looked at my feet trying to escape her heated gaze. I knew in my heart she was right, the way Nefae lived was wrong but I was scared plain and simple. I thought of my mother telling me that I would have to leave or else slavers or Imperial guards would come and take me away.

‘Would she know her daughter was captured, and being put to death’ I thought trying to swallow the lump in my throat. I never thought of my old family, it only lead to tears.

Zina noticed my watery eyes and red cheeks, and enveloped me into uncharacteristically warm embrace. The last time she did something like this I was 14 and she was drunk.

“I know you're scared” she whispered into my hair, out of the corner of my eye I saw Borris looking at me, eyes full of pity, “but I think you know what you have to do” she pulled away and held me at arm's length, “lets go get some hot chocolate and tomorrow if you're up to it I’ll take you to the Nefae district”

She lead me home out of the bar, and  some strange part of me felt guilty for not taking her to a bookstore. She lead me up three flights of stairs to our bedroom and then tucked me in. In the back of my head I wondered if I wasn’t nefae would I have done this for my brother.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Irina was sick. Her throat felt like sandpaper and it was impossible to stop sneezing. All she wanted to do was stay in bed, her shivering body safe under the warm covers.

“It’s probably from being out in the cold last night” Zina speculated, she turned towards Kalliope eyes flashing “what were you thinking throwing us out there in that cold anyways”

Kalliope as usual, refused to be intimidated “you were making a racket and the rest of us needed to sleep. I didn’t mean for her to get sick and you know that” she looked at me brows furrowed “I supposed you won’t be working tonight” Irina began to offer meek protests but was interrupted

“it’s fine you just need to worry about getting better” She turned towards Zina, looking at her with fathomless blue eyes.

“I have matters to discuss with Irina, leave us” Zina bristled but did as she asked. After she left Kalliope sat down on her bed 

“about the deal we made, I want you and me to talk about anything you find about Caden or just the rebels in general at least once a week. Okay.” Irina nodded once, what she discussed with Zina clouding her thoughts.

After that Kalliope left her to get some sleep. Irina dozed in bed for hours, basking in the sunlight streaming through her windows. Caden came in at one point with herbal tea that warmed her shivering body, and soothed her aching throat. And then she was left in silence again. With nothing to do she picked up one of her books and read until nightfall, Falling asleep with her head nestled into the pages.

The next morning Irina woke up early, her throat was still raw but she no longer felt plagued by constant cold. She stumbled out of her bid wearing her covers and blankets as a cloak and walked into the kitchen and living room.

Caden, Miguel, and Zina were all sitting around the lounges table. The evidence of their breakfast being the crumbs and jars of jam littering the table. Zina’s hair was such a mess you could hardly see her face and Caden was sitting in Miguel's lap while sipping a cup of tea. Miguel's arms were wrapped around him while his head rested on Caden’s  shoulder reading a book. Upon seeing me Caden sat up straight.

“Well look who’s back from the dead” Caden teased, sipping from his tea.

“With your hair like that I’d say you have no room calling me dead looking, now did you leave some pastries for me” Irina replied weakly voice rasping. Caden let out a bark of laughter before pushing the plate of pastries towards her.

“Now, now, ladies you're both pretty, so shut up it’s too early for this nonsense” Zina drawled slouching into her chair. Miguel looking at Irina with his flickering gold eyes, and nodded in greeting, it wasn't in his nature to be talkative. 

“While you were out of commision Zina happened to mention to me and micky that you have never been to the Nefae district, and Micky said he would be honoured to show you around” Caden chirped.

Irina glanced at Zina with confused eyes, but she just shrugged her shoulders. She assumed from their conversation that Zina would be the one to show her around the Nefae district. She had never even had a conversation with Miguel before. The only reason she knew him was because he was dating Caden, which meant he occasionally slept over.

“I-I guess that would be okay” Irina stammered, Miguel just nodded.

“Good we’ll leave after breakfast” Miguel stated in an impossibly deep voice, then went back to his book kissing Cadens forehead slightly.

Irina poured some coffee and helped herself to the remaining pastries, watching the sunlight play through the windows. When she finished Miguel told her to get dressed and be down in ten. Irina decided on wearing a light blue cotton button up and a long brown skirt with tights underneath. She put her hair in a loose side braid and threw on a thick knee length fur coat, some fur lined boots, and a matching hat. She met Miguel downstairs and saw him wearing a thick jacket, warm pants, and heavy boots. Miguel looked her outfit over once nodded, then lead her outside.

Irina struggled to keep up with Miguel's long gait as they walked south along the canals. She almost resorted to asking him for a piggyback ride, when they hopped on a lifeboat. Early mornings and evenings were considered rush hours so the line boat was nearly filled to capacity with men and women heading to Sunday activities. Most people got off at stops near churches and marketplaces. Some exhausted looking people-who Irina assumed-were night workers stumbled off the boat in stops around residential neighbourhoods.  

Unlike Zina, Miguel payed the  _ cap  _ when they arrived at their stop. They walked two more blocks, swamping through slush covered streets. Littered with leftovers from the previous night's activities. He then lead Irina down a narrow alley, so so tall it blocked out the sun. When they emerged Irina had to shield her eyes from the morning light in order to register the open market place. 

It was as if they left the dirty crime ridden fourth district and entered a new city. The smell of vomit and sewage was a distant memory with the scents of apple cider and fresh baked pastries. People walked with dry boots over  worn dry cobblestones of the marketplace. When Irina looked around she did not see girls and boys working the streets, but children playing hopscotch and carts selling homemade candy.

Everywhere she looked Irina saw a different goods being sold, honey, fresh bread, spiced peaches from Styxia. comfortable looking dresses dyed blue, green, and purple hung from lines to catch the eyes of paserbys.

It was as if the people here had no ideas the horrors that awaited them in the outside world. Couples strolled hand in hand, occasionally stopping at a stall. Mothers with glowing eyes, carried children on their backs  while doing the morning shop. Old men sat in cafes sipping coffee and playing chess, while dockworkers crowded in groups laughing loudly over flasks of alcohol.

Even stranger were the Nefae using their abilities. One of the old men at a cafe seemed to be talking to a sparrow  landed on his table. A woman selling jewelry was using her ability to change the shape of metal, turning it into a sparkling thread. A boy around the age of 12 was causing his friends hair to float above their heads.

In this little alcove of Oskara Nefae were able to live normally, they could go to school, start a business, and even raise a family.

‘Maybe we don't need a rebellion to live in peace’ Irina thought with starry eyes

“It's not as lovely as it seems” Miguel's deep voice spoke interrupting her thoughts “the average neighbourhood in Oskara has about 300 people per block but the nefae district has about 2000 people living on three and a half blocks”

Irina looked around with wide eyes, becoming aware of just how crowded the marketplace was. The old men looked up from their chess games to shout at people who had bumped into their tables. A mother held tightly to her children's hands to avoid them being swept away by the crowd. People constantly bumped into each other, with a frequency that wasn’t evident in the rest of Oskara.

“Why would people choose to live here?” Irina asked a furrow between her golden brows.

“They can live in relative peace. If you live exclusively in the Nefae district you wont die just because you forgot to put rosebane on that morning” he looked at Irina’s gaping mouth “the threat of being stolen away by the imperial guard is a lot less here”

“How come the imperial guard hasn't done a raid yet” Irina said in disbelief “how could they not be aware of the amount of Nefae living in this one area”

“The Nefae district on papers only has around 300 people in it. The Nefae district, as you may have noticed coming here, is enclosed by tall buildings acting as walls. Outsiders don’t come here often, when they do we make sure they don’t want to come back, and most Nefae never leave. The people who live here aren’t citizens of Ashlen they are the citizens of a Nefae nation” He stared at Irina, even with the rosebane around his wrist, his eyes blazed like the sun.

“Will you” he asked so quiet Irina could barely hear him over the crowd “fight for your people and try to give them a better life”

Irina looked at them man standing next to her, Miguel was a rebel, he risked his life to fight for his people. Irina thought of leaving her mother's house. She thought of her long walk to Oskara with a girl named Reyna, after learning she was nefae Reyna ran away. She thought of her first day at the brothel when Marcus broke her ribs for crying. She thought of the mother she saw clutching her children's hands, unwilling to let them be taken away.

“Yes” she breathed “I will”


	6. Chapter 6

Irina stared nervously at the clock, watching the second hand slowly make a full rotation. After she got back Miguel said he would discuss the issue of her membership with other rebels and her initiation would take place no later than next sunday. Irina gulped at the thought she thought she made the right decision but that didn't stop her fingers from trembling around the glass of water she had been sipping on while waiting for Kalliope to come out.

As soon as she got home Kalliope had announced that Irina would have dinner with her that night. Presumably to update her on what Irina knew about the rebels. Irina took her time to  put on a knee length purple dress which she bought several weeks ago with some extra money she had saved up. She also combed through  her hair that had miraculously been tangled even while in a braid. And now she had been waiting on Kalliope for just over thirty minutes. Irina felt like she was  about to doze off when she heard the sounds of heels clicking on hardwood floors.

Kalliope knew how to dress up. Her hair was done in an elegant updo, with a diamond studded hair pin holding it all together. Her generous form was swathed in deep emerald green dress made of silk that looked like the princess dresses Irina dreamed of wearing as a child. She had done her makeup expertly, her lips painted bright red and gold dusting her eyelids. Irina felt suddenly self-conscious with her plain purple dress and simple hair.

“Alright our reservations are in half an hour so we have plenty of - no.”

“Excuse me” Irina had been so fixated on Kalliope's appearance she didn’t hear her.

“You can't have your hair down, where we’re going. They won't let you through looking like some common whore” Kalliope sniffed, her hands grabbing at Irina's loose hair. Irina swatted her  away.

“Then give me a second and I’ll put it in a braid” hands already working through her hair, “don’t touch my hair”

Kalliope was not deterred. She slapped Irina's hands away from her head and began to pull and prod at her head

“Just let me do it!” Irina shrieked, turning around and splashing Kalliope in the face, with the water she had previously been sipping on.They both  froze, this was the first time Kalliope had ever seen Irina use her abilities. Kalliope blinked once then growled.

“I don’t care if you don't want me to touch your hair. I will not be seen with you looking like a mess”

After another 10 minutes of Kalliope pulling her hair and Irina resisting, Irina’s hair was in an updo similar to her own held in place by garlands of rosebane styled in a way they looked like any old flower. She had to admit Kalliope had done a good job.

“There” Kalliope said shaking out her hands “was that so bad!”

Irina slowly turned around to face her “Yes” 

Kalliope only clucked her tongue and ushered Irina out the door. Kalliope strut down the street pulling Irina behind her like a rag doll. Forcing Irina to jog to keep up.

“So where are we going” Irina asked breathlessly

“I've heard amazing things about this new restaurant in the 2nd district” she looked down at Irina eyes gleaming “their spiced peach cake is divine”

“But the second district is so expensive” Irina complained “can we even afford it”

At this Kalliope gasped and looked at Irina scandalized.

“My dear it is always worth the money to dine with society's finest, especially over those lazy wretches we in the fourth district call  _ men” _

Irina laughed and after a second of staring Kalliope joined in head thrown back. This was the first Irina had ever attempted to have a conversation with Kalliope, and despite her snobbery Irina found she liked it. ‘I like how she always holds her head up no matter what people think of her. And how she's completely unwilling to hold herself back’

Kalliope stopped walking and turned towards the canal, and whistled loudly enough a  _ cabi _ could hear them over the sound of the fourth district clammer. Kalliope went in first, the boat rocking under her weight, and offered a hand to Irina. She climbed in and settled herself on one of the velvety pillows across from Kalliope, the driver  in the back with his paddle set to work moving them forward.

‘This is a lot nicer than the  _ lineboat’  _ Irina thought grateful for the chance to rest her legs ‘I should travel with Kal more often’

The  _ cabi _ steered them through the crowded waterways. Gradually the sounds of parties began to disappear replaced with instrumental music and the chatter of pedestrians. The second district wasn’t as crowded and dirty as the 4th district or even the 3rd district, but there was still a considerable wealth gap between it and the 1st district. Houses were well kept and relatively spacious but packed tightly together. This was where successful business owners, doctors, lawyers, and even teachers lived. 

The cabi dropped them off on the side of the canal and Kal payed him. From inside the restaurant Irina could hear the clink of glasses and laughter of patrons. It wasn’t the type of place frequented by gangs or prostitutes. Kal walked in like she belonged and told the front desk her reservation. 

“Table for two six o’clock it’s reserved under the name Locatelli” waiters then guided them into the restaurant, to a table decorated with roses near the back. They poured Kal and Irina water and left them to ponder of the menu.

“So” Kal asked “what do you think”

“I think I would have to sell one of my organs to eat here again” Irina replied looking over the expensive menu, Kal laughed.

“As long as the foods good, it’s money well spent” she cleared her throat and looked at Irina over the top of her menu “have you gained any info on the rebels Irina”

‘What the hell am I supposed to say’ Irina gulped “Apparently they’re a fringe group of Nefae with unknown goals” Irina said, attempting to keep her voice steady..

“Really” Kal hummed “One of my clients-a government official told me they have quite a bit of support among nefae they've captured”

“If he's so knowledgeable then why do you need me” Irina asked trying to sound innocent

Kal looked at Irina strangely “why would a government official ever play spy for me Irina. And besides I don’t hate the rebels I just want to know if they’re going to interfere with our way of life” She answered frankly sipping her wine.

“Why don’t I join the rebels” Irina blurted out, Kalliope choked on her drink but she kept talking “From what I know they're fairly secretive to outsiders so if i join I’ll have a better idea of their movements”

Kalliope stared at Irina, eyes narrowed in concentration. She opened her mouth as if to say something then stopped abruptly.

“Your wine miss” the waiter poured them both a glass of the dark red liquid “are you ready to order?”

“yes “ Kalliope ordered for the both of them, while Irina sat in her seat suddenly very cold.

‘Will she agree with me? What happens if she doesn’t agree?’ the thoughts raced through her head.

The laughter in the restaurant was too loud, the sound of cutlery grated against her ears, the once cozy nook where her table sat was now too small the walls closing in. She took a deep breath, then exhaled slowly

‘Freaking out won’t help. If she says no I’ll figure something out, but I need to calm down’

Across from her Kalliope took a sip of her wine and sighed.

“Quality alcohol can improve any situation, have a sip Irina’ she motioned towards her glass. Irina stared at it with dubious eyes for a second alcohol was never really her vice. Before she lost her nerve she took a sip, anticipating a bitter dry drink. But It was sweet and seemed lighter than other wine she had before.

“It’s pretty nice”

“Now about what you were saying before that lovely waiter interrupted us” Irina tensed “I approve” Irina looked up at the woman across from her in surprise.

“You do” she exclaimed failing to keep the surprise out of her voice, she coughed into her hand “I mean…. I knew you would see sense”

Kalliope snorted “no it’s a good idea, albeit a little risky. You were never meant to work in the sex industry anyways”

Irinas heart fluttered. It hadn’t occurred to her but working for the rebels would be an effective way to get out of her life as a prostitute.

‘I can be free. After nine years of hell I can be free’ she thought

She shook herself out of her dream and looked Kalliope in the eye with all the fire she could muster “I won’t fail you Kalliope. I’ll make sure rebels won’t interfere with our lives”

Kalliope looked her in the eye, then nodded returning to her glass of wine. Moments later the waiter came back with two plates of food. 

For the rest of the night they discussed everyday topics, the weather, politics, gang rivalries in the fourth district. Rebels or Nefae were not mentioned. Kalliope got them another  _ cabi  _ and they went home in a peaceful science. Until a man in the fourth district almost fell into their boat.

“That man ruined my hair” Kalliope hissed stomping in the front door.

“I dont think its your hair you should be worried about” Irina counseled watching Kalliope's makeup run down her face.

“ I know my face is a mess Irina, but I spent more time on my hair so thats what im mad about. If I ever see that man again I’ll throw him in the canal myself”

Irinas eyebrows shot up “woah Kal take it easy”

Kal froze, just as she was about to climb the stairs and look over at Irina, brows furrowed, mouth in slight frown.

“You called me Kal…….”

Irina stared at her “We’re friends aren’t we”

Kal studied Irina for another second in silence, she then woke from her silence and went up to the third floor. Irina hadn’t moved an inch when she heard Kal’s door shut. She knew her face was the colour of Kalliope's hair.


	7. Chapter 7

“ _ What’s gotten into you _ ” Zina asked bleary eyed, staring at Irina's blushing cheeks

“ _ Nothing _ ” Irina said too quickly “ _ I’m just hot _ ”

Zina stared at her, as if hoping to see a lie written somewhere on her face. After a minute of watching Irina change into her nightgown she grunted and buried her face back under the covers. ‘Shes probably saving her energy for a wild night’ Irina thought watching Zina’s shifting turn to steady breathing. Irina collapsed into her bed thankful for the shelter from the cold night air. She was cold, wet and eagerly awaiting sleep.

“ _ By the way”  _ Zina spoke softly in Glavyen, so the other in habitants wouldn’t hear her “ _ you're initiation into the rebels will take place tomorrow night, you are to make you way to the nefae market alone and be there by 1am sharp” _

Before Irina could ask her any question she turned to the wall with her back to Irina. A clear sign she wouldn’t talk about this anymore than she had to. ‘For an organisation that wants members their pretty damn secretive’. After that Irina let her mind give way to sleep.

The next morning was bright the sun reflecting off the snow covered roof tops. Irina was awoken by Zina’s sleep deprived  groaning. ‘What the hell kept her from sleep?’ 

Irina slipped off the covers and put some slippers on. Before leaving the room she stepped over to Zina’s bed and yanked the covers off. She immediately curled herself into a ball and hissed at the cold air.

“What the hell was that for”

“revenge “ Irina said simply and closed the door, on Zinas disgruntled swearing.

Miguel and Caden were already sitting in the living room nursing cups of coffee. They were both snickering about something probably nefae gossip.

“Morning Irina” Caden whispered as to not disturb the other inhabitants. Irina only nodded in reply already heading into the kitchen for tea.

“Zina told you what’s going to happen tonight?” Miguel asked in his baritone, Irina nodded, “Then we should leave around 4:00, Caden will be doing the Initiation with you”

‘So Caden’s with the rebels, makes sense’ Irina thought of all the times he made cruel comments on Oblivya.

Irina waited to hear more but Miguel had abruptly stopped and was staring at something over her shoulder.

“Am I interrupting?” Katya strolled over to Irina and plucked the mug of hot tea out of her hands, giving her a cheeky grin. 

“No not at all, you're right on time to put the kettle on for tea” Caden replied, his civil tone contradicted by the wolf-like grin adorning his features. Irina nervously watched them, feeling as if she was watching two bob cats circle each other. Katya and Caden both had tempers large enough for two people and it was an agreement of the household to have them avoid confrontation at all costs. 

“I’ll go make a new cup of tea!” Irina stated as firmly as she could, hoping to defuse some of the attention in the room. Katya watched her for a second a smirk playing on her fox like features, before seemingly deciding today was not a day she would fight.

“As much lovely as a hot cup of tea sounds, I have errands to run. Not that I don’t love to spend time with you abominations” she promptly walked out of the room in a swish of red hair.

Abominations. That was her word choice to describe the 3 people she lived with. Caden looked outright furious while Miguel’s expression had transformed into something stormy. Any other day she would have quietly ducked her head and continued with the task at hand. Yet, Irina stomped over to the staircase looked down and saw Katya sipping her cup of tea. Without a moment's hesitation she focused on the connection she had to the water, and splattered the now boiling tea all over her.

Katya let out a shriek of surprise and pain, and dropped the mug letting it shatter on the staircase. She then abandoned her leisurely pace and sprinted down the staircase. Shortly after the front door slammed. Through the roar in Irina’s ears she could hear Caden cackling, she turned around to see approving looks from both Miguel and Caden.

“I’m guessing from her scream the tea was a little hot?” Miguel asked eyebrow raised

“ I raised the temperature and then splashed her.” Caden nodded in approval

“That's an advanced technique, it would be useful in a fight”

Irina blushed, she had been called many things before but a fighter was never one of them. Normally she would never pick a fight with someone, much less use her powers on them but in the past day or two she had felt bolder, more confident. She smiled to herself.

“I’m going to make a new cup of tea” she considered for a moment “then maybe clean up the shards of broken glass”

Irina began to light the stove, then stopped. She raised her hands eyes closed  and focused on the connection to the water. From somewhere deep inside her she could feel the temperature of the water rise. She stood there for a moment before, a sharp  whistling made her open her eyes. Steam was streaming out of the kettle, and for the second time that morning she smiled.

The market was noticeably less crowded later in the day. Market stalls were being packed away leaving empty shells that had once been laden with goods to be sold. Children were being ushered into homes by anxious parents, and those still out walked with a brisk place. While the Nefae district may have been surrounded with makeshift walls it was still located in the 4th district. In the distance Irina could already hear the hollering and loud music that gave away the night activities. 

Irina stomped her feet and breathed hot air into her hands. She had always been sensitive to the cold, ever since she was a little girl. She looked around nervously wondering when the rebels she was about to meet would show themselves. Caden didn’t appear nervous at all. He chatted amiably with Miguel who occasionally let out a deep chuckle. She looked to her left and saw a cafe still open, she desperately wanted to go inside and get a cup of cocoa. Mid chuckle Miguel stopped and snapped to attention. His attention was fixed on the two figures walking towards them. A boy and a Girl.

The girl was as tall as Kal with black hair and skin so pale it seemed to glow in the evening light. Her green eyes reminded Irina of light filtering through a forest canopy. Although she appeared to still be in her teens with barest hints of baby fat still on her cheeks, there was a steadiness to her. Someone who no longer feared death. 

The boy looked older and was astonishingly handsome. His black hair was so dark it was almost blue and his skin was the colour of cold bronze. His eyes were a deep midnight blue with the occasional flecks of white light, like star light. He had a strong jaw line and a straight nose matched with firm lips. When Irina was a child her family once took her to a museum, to look at statues from when Ashlen was part of Maxima. This man looked like a statue of one of their gods. His appearance wasn’t even the most noticeable thing about him. From where Irina was standing a few meters away she could sense the power that surrounded him and feel it pulling her towards her. Even the shadows on the ground seemed to tilt toward him. The rebels stopped a meter away, and stared at the Nefae before them.

“These are the recruits Miguel?” The man asked his voice was like smoke and shadows. present but fleeting,  like any moment it could disappear.

“Yes” Miguel's deep voice was eerily steady compared to the black haired man.

“Are they ready?” the girl asked. Her voice was smooth like water flowing over rocks.

“Yes” Caden and Irina spoke as one. Caden held out his hand to hold and Irina took it. Beneath her fingers she could feel his hand tremble. The black haired boy looked at  both of them, and then at their interlocked hands.

“Do you swear” his voice was solid now, and vast like the night sky “to pledge yourself to the Nefae of our world. To fight for the freedom that is our right. And preserve knowledge of our connection to the world”

“I do” Caden promised, conviction and righteousness shining in his scarlet eyes. I paused for a second my mouth suddenly dry.

“I do” Irina promised, all the fear, pain, anger, and hope she felt put into those two words.

The green eyed girl smiled

“Welcome to the rebellion Caden Meisner and Irina Osanos”


	8. Chapter 8

Morrigan Armstrong, a first class blood letter. And Pollux Cronus, a seventh class dusk. They introduced themselves shortly after Irina and Caden took the oath. Now Irina and Caden were being lead through an underground passage. The walls, made of unnaturally smooth rock and torches were perched upon the walls. Occasionally they would pass a small group of people wearing tight fitting clothing made of leather.

Left. Right. Right. Right. Left. Left. Right. Irina tried to keep track of all the passages Pollux and Morrigan lead them through but she eventually gave up. The tunnels seemed to go on forever and have an infinite amount of twists and turns. Eventually they stopped in the middle of a hallway in front of a steel door. Pollux brought out a heavy iron key and with a loud ‘ _ chunk _ ’ the door sprung open.

The room was warmly lit with oil lamps and candles. And Irina couldn’t see how large the rooms was because of the floor to ceiling book cases that filled it. At tables in the front of the room, young people with glowing eyes studied from old leather bound books. Morrigan and Pollux lead the three of them over to a table where a boy with glowing white eyes was sitting next to a stack of books. When they sat down the boy jumped and looked up at them. He calmed down when Morrigan and Pollux sat next to him.

“This is Sirius” Morrigan introduced, Sirius offered his hand and Irina and Caden both shook it, “you two will probably be doing your formal training with him”

Irina looked at him in surprise. He couldn’t have been older than 16. His brown hair just long enough to curl over his ears and he had the skinny build that most teenage boys possessed. Apart from his eyes he was utterly unremarkable.  He cleared his throat.

“Sirius Hartwin, 7th class laser, special forces” 

Caden looked at Morrigan and Pollux in confusion. Morrigan cleared her throat.

“Rebels introduce themselves with their name, class, affinity, and sector”

“Oh” Irina said.

“This is Caden and Irina” Morrigan states gesturing to them.

Sirius nodded at them then went back to his books, brows furrowed and teeth clenched in concentration. Morrigan smiled at them in apology. 

“You're going to be coming her for training 4 times a week” Pollux said suddenly, “you’ll be here at 8:00 am for 3 hours of theory, you’ll have lunch, then do 2 hours of practical training”, Irina nodded.

“We already know how to use our powers, why spend time on theory” Caden asked.

“Learning the basics of your power will give you greater knowledge of fighting. All people joining the rebels are trained before their missions”

Caden nodded albeit reluctantly but Irina was grateful for the chance to learn how to use her powers. 

“You should  be heading home, we’ll escort you” Pollux spoke frankly.

Morrigan and Pollux stood up and made their way towards the door not stopping to see if they followed. As she left Irina looked back into the library and saw Sirius smiling at a dark skinned boy who had come to help him with his reading. He looked happy.

Morrigan and Pollux lead them at a brisk pace through the underground tunnels, until they arrived at a large room filled with water. Boats were moored to the wall and Morrigan and Pollux hopped into one of them. A guard hopped into the boat with them and raised his hands. Immediately the boat started gliding soundlessly through the water, moved by the power of a nymph. 

Pollux gave Irina a serious look, a silent challenge. She then raised her hands and began to focus on pushing the boat through the water as well. It was hard to constantly keep a steady movement like the guard was doing, but their pace accelerated. She closed her eyes on nothing but the water, the boat beneath her feet, and the well of power that laid in her chest. At some point she felt cold air meeting the sweat on her brow, but she continued to focus. Irina wasn’t sure how long she stayed like that but eventually she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder. As soon as her concentration broke she collapsed into a pair of strong arms.

“We're here Irina” Caden said softly continuing to support her.

Irina opened her eyes and saw they were in the canal in front of their house. Morrigan was staring at her nervously while Pollux looked rather pleased with himself. The other nymph was lounging at the bow of the boat, looking bored and not at all fatigued. She felt Caden haul her out of the boat, and pass her to female arms. Zina. Although Irina felt like a weight had been taken off her shoulders , she was out of breath and her arms felt like jelly. Zina dragged her into the house swearing and grunting along the way,  up 3 flights of stairs and into their room. She let out a deep sigh before dumping Irina onto her bed.

“You're too damn  heavy for this to be a regular thing”

Irina was too tired to snap at her, and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Irina woke to gentle hands shaking her awake. Caden stood beside her bed, hidden by the meager morning light. Next to her Zina’s bed was empty, she must have left some time in the night.

“If you plan on eating you need to get up, Micky’s making eggs” he whispered, his face breaking into a tired smile.

Caden left so she could change, and Irina stumbled out of bed. Her arms felt sore from the previous night but she felt… strong. Although her muscles ached she walked with sure feet, keenly aware of her surroundings. Even after sleeping off her exertion she still felt the effects of her power. Like a strong cup of coffee it brought everything into focus. She put on the most unremarkable clothing in her wardrobe and braided her hair back, out of her face. If she was going to join the rebels she would need to get more practical clothing.

Miguel and Caden were both in the kitchen. Caden looked more unkempt than Irina had ever seen him. His hair was mused and dark circles under his eyes showed he didn’t get enough sleep. Meanwhile Miguel hummed a jolly tune, cooking eggs on a cast iron pan. He was unaffected by the late bedtime and probably used to early wake up calls.

They ate in the kitchen sitting on counter tops while Miguel watched them from the side, upturned lips not quite forming a smile. Irina was ravenous from her power, and devoured her breakfast in seconds. When she looked up Caden and Miguel were staring at her.

“What?” she demanded, suddenly conscious of her lack of manners.

“You look different.” Caden stated, Irina narrowed her eyes but before she can open her mouth Miguel interrupted.

“its from using her power” Miguel explained to both of them “When we use our power it makes us stronger in the long run. Even after a night of sleep the effects are still  there, you look healthy”

Irina had never heard that before. She had always had trouble keeping up with people when walking. And she had an infamously weak immune system. Maybe if she started using her power she wouldn’t have that problem anymore. 

They didn’t take the  _ lineboat _ today. The three of them walked South to the nefae district. Miguel lead them along a different route. They walked along Andromeda av. and gazed into the display cases filled with sweets and fabrics. Andromeda was the only place where you could find quality in the 4th district. A canal free street less than a mile long, was the closest the 4th ever got to prosperity. Miguel lead them to an alley filled with defective products, no good for sale. She couldn’t see where it lead due to a massive garbage pile that filled the alley. He helped them over the pile of broken childrens toys and ripped clothing, and then slid down. The junk piles were gone,  but they still had to watch their step. Broken glass and puddles of water littered the cobblestones.

They crept their way through the alley continuing cautiously. No one spoke and Miguel's expression was a blank slate, his thoughts somewhere else. He stopped walking in the middle of the alley and stood there waiting for Irina and Caden to catch up. They must have been behind a shop of some sort. There was a small hatch laid into the cobblestones that lead into what Irina assumed would be a basement. It was set with a heavy iron padlock and thick chains. Miguel knelt down and knocked 3 times quickly on the door, he paused then knocked again.

Irina was startled by a loud click as the lock opened and the chains slid off seemingly on their own. Miguel opened the hatch and disappeared down a ladder, Caden and Irina followed. Squinting due to the low light Irina was able to make out an underground canal. 

“Excuse me.” A black haired girl with a scar covered face, nudged her to the side. She looked up and raised a hand. Her palm faced upwards for a moment before she closed it into a fist. The hatch slammed shut and Irina heard the shifting of chains  above. She was a 5th class metalae able to control metal. ‘A born soldier’ Irina thought eyeing the scars on her face.

Miguel lead them to a boat where Morrigan and the man who steered their boat last night were sitting. His orange hair was ruffled and large bags had set up residence under his eyes. A deep scowly resting on his features,  showed how happy he was to be here. Morrigan beckoned them into the boat with a smile and a wave.

“Did you get here alright” she asked Miguel.

“There wasn't any trouble” He responded simply.

The red haired man went about moving the boat forward, Irina raised her hands but Morrigan shook her head.

“Save your strength… you'll need it” She said with a wink. Irina paled.

They arrived at a small dock, still underground and they all stepped out. When Irina looked back she could see the red haired man walking behind them hands in pocket. He abruptly caught Irina's gaze and she turned back around. It was hard to contain her curiosity, she had never met a Nefae with the same power as her before. Especially one so powerful.

Morrigan lead them back to the library, albeit along a different route, she thought. Irina’s sense of direction had always been lackluster and this network of passages and endless hallways seemed to be built to confuse her. Miguel waved them goodbye at the door and left as they entered. This morning more people sat at the tables, quietly laughing with their noses hidden by thick leather spines.

“Don’t move” The red haired man gave Irina and Caden a pointed look before going off with morrigan to find books presumably.

“I thought they would be friendlier” Caden mumbled into his scarf.

“Give it time” Irina tried reassuring him. She had never met Nefae other than Caden and Miguel, she was prepared to be an outsider. Caden didn’t seem to think the same way. He probably thought him and the other Nefae would instantly become friends.

“I’m leaving you guys next week.” Irina looked at the boy across from her. His eyes were averted and his mouth was set in a firm line, awaiting some kind of judgment.

“Why?”

“I started this job because there was no other option” Irina forgot about the people around them, her world fixated on Cadens words, “it was either sell myself or starve, but now I have an option. I can be a rebel and actually do good in the world” He swallowed then looked at Irina, who suddenly remembered Caden was only 2 years older than her. He was seeking her approval, like the kind you got from parents neither of them had ever had. She reached and took his hands in hers. They were pricked with what felt like animal bites and this close to him she could see his eyes weren’t just red. They had gold and orange as well, his eyes were like the flames that drove him.

“Caden, I am happy for you” The look of relief on his face was cut short by something slamming down on the table.

“Now that you have that out of your system,” the ginger haired man lip curled, “get to work.”

Morrigan followed behind him, with an equally large stack of books. She set them down next to a still stunned looking Caden.

“I’ll be training with Caden since our powers are so similar-” she looked at Irina with a devious grin “- and Irina will be training with Marinus” His scowl depened. ‘He's going to give himself wrinkles doing that’

Morrigan and Caden excused themselves saying they would prefer to practise their art in peace. As they left Morrigan leant down and whispered in Irina’s ear.

“Don’t worry Marinus is an absolute  _ delight _ ”

Before Irina could question on what the hell that was supposed to mean she had disappeared with both stacks of books. Marinus was still glowering clearly not please about being stuck with the untrained Nymph.

“S-so,” Irina swallowed trying to to keep her voice steady “where do we start?”

Marinus turned his attention towards her and the look he gave caused her to realise exactly how fun training was going to be.


	10. Chapter 10

“Alright” Marinus’ voice echoed in the cavernous chamber he had lead her to, “attack me”

“I beg your pardon” Irina sputtered. Marinus rolled his eyes at her hesitation.

“ _ Attack me” _ he spoke slowly, as if to a child “ _ so I can get a better understanding of your abilities”  _ he smirked, his voice returning to normal “I will of course be fighting back”

“But Morrigan said we were going to focus on theory first” Irina protested weakly.

“Morrigan and I have different teaching techniques. Now find your balls and attack”

Irina could feel her temper rising, ‘Fine he wants to fight lets fight’

Irina raised her arms tapping into the power inside her. The water from the canal nearby started to churn, and slowly it raised itself above the canal. She held it for a second then slammed her arms down. The water rushed Marinus ready to knock him off his feet, but when the water was a few feet away he raised one hand, palm facing the oncoming water. The water steered around him separating into two streams. He then clenched his hand into a fist, and the water pooled above him freezing to a giant ice dagger. With a flick of his wrist he sent it charging towards Irina. She ducked and rolled as the icicle shattered on the ground where she had previously been standing.

‘I need time’

She flung several ice shards at her opponent, he diverged the path easily but that wasn't her intention. She focused on the remainder of the ice and tried to heat it. It was much more difficult than manipulating the water and she let out a grunt. The room filled with steam so thick she could barely see in front of her. Marinus whistled slowly.

“I’m impressed” he spoke truthfully. As he did so Irina snuck behind him ice dagger in hand, “you’re better than I thought”

“But” as he spoke she lost control of the ice dagger watching it melt, “not nearly good enough” He swung his hand in a wide arc and the steam rose up and turned back to liquid in one movement. Irina stepped back trying to take control of the water hovering above her head. The water was in an iron grip and refused to bend to her will.

‘I’m no match for his control’

His arm swiped down, and the water came with it catching her in the current. She was thrust against the wall and kept there by frozen manacles on her legs and arms. Irina squinted trying to melt the ice but once again felt that iron grip. 

“I think that’ll do” he flicked his wrist and the manacles melted, she landed in a heap on the floor, “you have good combat instincts but you know little about your own power”

“I’m not going to be in combat, I’m not a soldier”

Marinus gave her a sidelong glance “we are all soldiers.”

He walked out the door, not checking to see if he was following him. Her legs were sore and her arms felt like jelly but she ran after him. They walked back the way they came to the library and Irina couldn’t help but sigh with relief that they were done with physical work. Marinus smirked.

“You’re in the 4th class of Nefae obviously. You used all states of water in our scuffle, however your control of water in its liquid form was strongest which suggests your a nymph” We arrived at an area of bookcases filled with books bound in blue covers “almost all of the knowledge we have about our connection was destroyed at the beginning of the Redburn dynasty, this library is one of the few places with knowledge on nefae left. Books Nefae sacrificed their lives to save” He wistfully ran his hand along the bookshelf, fingers tracing the intricate carvings of frothing waves and ice glaciers.

“This is what you’ll be studying from” a stack of books was dumped into Irina's hands. She felt her knees buckle under the weight “I want these three” he tapped the books at the top of the pile “read by tomorrow at noon”

After that he left. Irina carefully leafed through the pages, each book was five-hundred pages long. If she wanted to have them read by tomorrow than she had better start now.

Irinas eyes burned. Her legs had fallen asleep a long time ago and the rest of her longed to do the same. It wasn’t that the books were boring, it was just 3am and she wanted to sleep. No matter how much she craved rest she couldn’t deny how important reading these books was. They answered all the questions she had ever had about her power. The first book explained the ability of the 4th class and the different affinities. Nymphs were able to control water in liquid form, polars controlled ice and were able to freeze with a thought, and Storms were able to make downpours, blizzards, or hailstorms. Storms had the most raw power but their affinity wasn’t suited to close quarters fighting like Irina did earlier that day. 

Irina was still in the midst of reading the second book, and was pretty sure Marinus assigned it to spite her. It was 4th class philosophy, it theorized why Nefae had their power and why we had affinities.  “ _ The reason we can manipulate the natural world is because we are part of it”  _ one philosopher spoke _ “like calls to like. We are not manipulating the element itself, but ourselves and our connection to it”  _

She placed a hand against her chest. She could feel the power beneath her skin roiling there, like an open sea. Somedays it lied still but others it seemed to be at war with itself. Another philosopher had an explanation for this “ _ water is the element of change. And so that spirit lies inside of us. Nymphs are prone to fluctuation in our power, some days we can hold back tides but others we may struggle to evaporate a puddle, this is how our connection works. Some may ask why are connection must fluctuate,  the bird has wings, and bear has strength, one creature cannot possess all of these gifts” _

Irina closed the book and let out a deep sigh, closing her eyes. If she could sleep for just a second she would be better able to understand the material. She was sure of it.

“You shouldn’t fall asleep here” a make voice said. she opened her eyes and snapped to attention. It was Sirius Hartwin the boy from the other day. She groaned.

“How the hell does Marinus expect me to finish these” she gestured to the books in front of her “by tomorrow afternoon”

Sirius smiled but ignored her question “come on let's get you to bed, if you continue studying then you’ll just forget it tomorrow” He picked up her books and left her to lift herself out of the chair. Her legs had definitely fallen asleep.

They seemed to be the only people left in the rebel headquarters. Their footsteps echoed loudly and Irina couldn’t stand the silence.

“How old are you anyways?” she asked

His cheeks flushed “fifteen”

“What? and they let you join?”

He shrugged his shoulders “I’m a strong fighter and lasers are pretty damn useful”

They stopped talking after that, Irina was still in shock. At fifteen if you had asked her to fight for a rebel group she probably would’ve run away and hid under the covers. Another voice inside her piped up ‘would you have? If someone had given you a chance to escape your life wouldn’t you run  to them with open arms. Even if it meant being a solder’ 

Sirius steered her to a concrete staircase that lead up to a surprisingly normal looking wooden door. Stepping through the door Irina smelled mint and heard a fire crackling merrily in the hearth. They were in a boarding house of some kind. Sirius lead her up 3 sets of rickety wooden stairs to a room she assumed belonged to him. 

It was sparsely made up with a bed and wardrobe on one side of the room and a wood stove in the other. The most notable thing about the room was the man lounging on the bed sewing a shirt. He looked up the moment the door opened.

“Hey babe whose she?” he asked black eyebrows furrowed.

Sirius blushed at the nickname “Dayo, this is Irina” he quickly explained how Irina had been reading in the library and how she lived outside the Nefae district. All the while Dayo nodded along to his story.

“Well” he sat up and stretched his arms, just grazing the ceiling “pleasure to meet you Irina” He shook her hand. Dayos hands were large with narrow artists fingers. His dark skin looked  like night next to hers. And his eyes glowed like a sunset, all pinks and purples and golds.

“Irina should probably get to sleep” Sirius said to him

“Yes of course” he gave her hand one more pat then went about setting up a little bed for her on the floor. Under normal circumstances Irina would have been embarrassed but she was so tired the feelings were beyond her. When the candle was blown out she collapsed into her makeshift bed and fell asleep almost instantly.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I took so long to post this chapter I've been surprisingly busy over the holidays, thanks for reading!

“Irina wake up” someone was nudging her awake. Opening her  eyes she  saw Sirius above her looking positively mortified.

“Whats wrong” she sat up trying to gain her bearings. Dayo was gone and light was streaming through the windows in full force. 

“We slept in, its 11:00.”Sirius spoke urgently.

Irina threw off her covers and grabbed her books. She and Sirius sprinted down the stairs into the rebel headquarters through the hallway. As they ran groups of people snickered in their direction. When they arrived at the library, they threw open the doors and scrambled inside.

Marinus was sitting at the table she had occupied last night. He turned around and looked her up and down. Irina looked at herself, realised she was wearing her clothes from yesterday and no shoes.

“Did you have a nice sleep in” he asked with particularly wolfish smile.

She looked behind her, but  Sirius had already scurried off somewhere.

He gestured for her to come over and she obeyed, not wanting to vex him farther.

“You obviously didn’t finish all the books like I asked, but what did you get to?”

“I read the book on philosophy”

Marinus nodded, “that's good. The most powerful nefae during the Cronus times were also scholars and philosophers. To push the limits on our ability we need to understand it”

“In the books it said that Nymphs were prone to fluctuations in our connection, is there any way to overcome that”

“Nefae are not gods, there are limits to our power. You can’t overcome that weakness but you can learn to work around it” he smiled “which is why we are going to start working on physical shape today”

“I beg your pardon” Athletics have never been her forte, and she wasn't particularly thrilled at the thought of it.

Marinus rolled his eyes, “rebels don’t rely, on our ability, physical training was implemented by Pollux Cronus and we've been doing it that way since”

“Fine” Irina knew what she sounded like, a spoiled brat who didn’t get her favorite toy. 

“C’mon” Marnius said standing up “let’s go get lunch”

The lunch room was made up similarly to the hallways. Bare concrete walls dotted with torches to provide light in the wide room. Long tables littered the room each one filled to capacity with people. Irina was surprised to see that virtually all of the people in the room were around her age of younger. They all wore unremarkable clothing in shades of gray, black, or faded blue, and were a sea of glowing eyes, dotted by the occasional pair of Oblivya eyes.

She saw a brown hand waving above the crowd and made eye contact with a pair of worried looking red eyes. She nodded at him then went to go get her lunch. She didn’t have time for breakfast and she was starving. When she sat down across from Caden he had some questions.

“Where the hell were you last night” he hissed over the hum of multiple conversations.

“I stayed to late in the library and slept at Sirius’s place”

“We worried sick when you didn’t come home, Kalliope was up all night pacing and Zina was about to go march to the rebel headquarters and haul you out. Even Katya was worried!”

“I’m sorry” she said “I was so tired I didn’t think about it”

He sighed “yeah, well your in for an earful tonight. What kept you in the library so long anyways?”

“Marinus gave me three books I was supposed to have read by this afternoon”

“Did you finish them?”

“No, but I learned a lot, Nymphs are prone to fluctuations in our connection. Does your connection have a weakness too?”

“Animau and the humanity class are pretty similar” he paused contemplating his words “when we use our connection we get a taste of what the person or animal is on the other side of our connection is feeling” he paused “so lets say I make a mouse run into a mouse trap, I feel some of its pain” 

Irina suppressed a shiver “wow” 

Caden smirked “wow indeed, that weakness means that whenever Morrigan or any other bloodletter kills someone, they experience some of the pain they inflict” He studied Irina.

“What do you mean by fluctuations by the way, do your powers weaken or do you spontaneously lose the connection with the water”

“It's not like that” Irina touched a hand to her chest and felt the sea roiling inside of her “it’s kind of like my power is a great sea inside of me. Sometimes it's calm,  and on those days my connection is easier to control and finesse but it lacks physical strength. Other days like today It's stormy it allows me to connect with large amounts of water, but I loose some control over it” She shrugged “do you understand now”

A bright voice from behind her piped up “not particularly”

Dayo and Sirius had made their way to Caden and Irina’s table and were sitting the food laden trays down in front of  them.

“Do you mind if we sit here” Sirius’s gentle voice was barely audible in the loud lunchroom.

“Of course they don’t babe you’re the life of the party” Dayo looked at Irina with those odd sunset eyes “if I were you I would eat quickly. Marnius is absolutely brutal in physical training”

Irina wished she took Dayo’s warning and finished her meal. She had been running for around an hour and the end was nowhere in sight. Although her physical health had improved since joining the rebels her legs felt like they were separate from the rest of her body, and each breath sent a spike of pain shooting through her rib cage. 

“Keep it up Irina” Marinus barked “if you can’t even run properly, you're never going to be combat ready!”

Her legs ached with the change in rhythm, but she stopped running and turned to face him.

“I don't need to be combat ready” milky eyes and frozen blood flashed in her mind “I’m not going to be fighting” it was more question than statement and Marinus knew.

“You don’t seriously believe that do you. You’re particular skill set isn’t suited for intelligence gathering. After the reading I assigned you, you must be know that”

Saving herself the embarrassment of denial Irina stayed silent. The story Zina told her of why the rebels wanted her from the beginning seemed weak. With 7th class dawns able to render themselves invisible,  2nd class animau able to see through the eyes of animals, or even 1st class bloodletters who knew the human body better than anyone, what need would the rebels have for whore to gather information.

Marinus gazed at her with a look that could be mistaken for pity. He stood like that for a moment before his face turned back to its usual sheet of ice.

“We are all fighters here” his voice was bitter “The rebels will hide things from you, they will lie to you if it accomplishes the greater good… Now get back to running”

Not knowing what to say Irina went back to running, trying to escape the truth she had learned.


	12. Chapter 12

The silence felt corporeal, it hovered above Caden and Irina as they made their way home suffocating them both. At first he had tried to coax a conversation out of her but after many failed attempts he realised it was futile and let her be. The only time he spoke to her being when he needed to give directions.

Zina and Caden had lied to her, to do what they believed was the greater good. Joining the rebels wouldn’t have even been an option for Irina if she knew she would be fighting, so she understands why they did it. But she was still made. The rage she felt lacked the usual heat of a temper, it was cold to the touch and would freeze everything in its wake.

“We’re home” Caden announced closing the door behind him.

“Look who decided to show up” Zina was coming down the stairs and Irina felt her rage threaten to break free “next time you plan on not coming home tell us, we were worrying our asses off thinking you’d been picked up by an imperial guard”

Irina didn’t respond choosing to stare at Zina with all the ice she felt inside of her. The connection inside her was a perfect storm, one that could sink ships like children's toys. Zina was no fool and she picked up on this.

“Why don’t we go have a cup of tea and a little chat upstairs hmm?” Irina nodded.

As the ascended Caden stayed silent but the look on his face told he feared the worst.

Zina lazily poured two cups of tea and sat down on a couch across from Irina. She took a long sip.

“Spit it out. Why are you so damn angry” she asked eyes closed

“You lied to me”

She opened her eyes and sighed “you wouldn't have joined if I didn’t”

“I don’t want to be a murderer”

“You already are one” Irina flinched “you have a duty to your fellow nefae to free them, you can’t just sit back and let others do the hard work”

“I don’t have a duty to anyone” she hissed. Zina looked at her long and hard, it was a struggle for Iirna to not squirm under her unwavering gaze.

“Did you know my parents were Nefae?” she didn’t wait for Irina to answer “The trait skipped past me I don’t know why but Mama was a dryad and Papa was a healer. I remember my mother used to braid flowers into my hair every morning and our home smelled like honeysuckle year round,” the words came slowly as if they were painful to speak “My mother owned a flower shop and attended to the gardens of the wealthy while my father was a doctor famed for treating people even if they had no money to pay him. One time he treated the son of a baker for the mumps and in payment she gave him a cake with orange zest.We shared it between the three of us and they gave me the largest slice. I had never tasted anything so sweet.

“ But then the Glavyen civil war took place and our village erupted with fighting. People abandoned all they had to run away to new countries on far away continents. My parents were nefae, It wasn’t safe for them to relocate, but I was Oblivya.  They sent me to Ashlen to live with my Uncle here in Oskara. I never saw them again” she looked at Irina tears filling her lovely eyes.

“My parents are dead because they are seen as abominations by this country. When I heard there was a rebel movement I went out of my way to join despite their suspicious glances and lack of trust, because I knew I would be doing the right thing. You are strong Irina, you can fight the enemy and win, so you have a duty to stand up for those not as strong as you. You can’t just stand on the side lines and let them die”

Irina watched as Zina wiped her tears and finished her tea. Was she being selfish by not wanting to fight? Did Caden and Zina have a right to lie to her if it was for the right reasons?

“I understand” Irina spoke, “but it might take awhile, for me to forgive you”

Zina nodded and walked away.

The couch was comfy and she was tired, despite sleeping in just short of noon ‘it wouldn’t hurt to take a small nap’ she thought, and nodded off.

“Where the hell were you?” demanded a steely voice, Kal was standing above her. She must’ve just been outside, there was snow on her jacket and her red hair was in a gorgeous tangle.

“Answer me, I was worried sick” she continued

“I’m sorry I stayed late at the library” Irina spoke trying to defend herself.

“Are you kidding me” her face was red now, “Thats all you have to say for yourself I thought you were dead!”

“I didn’t mean to make you worry, it won’t happen again”

She sighed and sat next to Irina collapsing into the chair. There were bags under her eyes and she spoke warrily “Caden thought you had already come home and had no idea where you were. We thought maybe you had been picked up by imperial guard. Katya and I were about to go down to their building to demand they free you, but Zina thankfully stopped us, saying we should give it time.

“You lied to me didn’t you?” Irina froze “you told me that you wanted to join the rebels so you could gain knowledge on their actions for us, but if that was really your intention you wouldn’t have stayed their overnight. You were the one who suggested joining the rebels in the first place, how could I be so dumb Irina”

“I’m sorry” It was all she could say. Kal had always been this grand figure for Irina, an unattainable standard. But now she looked defeated, her head hung low.

“I should be furious, but for seem reason I can’t bring myself to feel that way. I honestly like you Irina, I was looking forward to the prospect of spending more time with you and you betrayed me. And yet I’m not mad. Zina uses you, Caden uses you, I use you, the only one who doesn’t use you is Katya and she likes to pretend you don’t exist. Part of me is happy you stopped playing the part of my tool because you’re so much more than that”

She smiled and Irina couldn't help but return it.

“However” her voice lost the warmth it had moments before “If you and Caden are going to be active members of the rebels you can’t stay here. My priority needs to be defending this house and it’s business, so I’m sorry but you need to find a new place to live as soon as possible. I suggest you start packing your things”

They stood up at the same time She was back to her usual self someone destined to lead. But somehow she didn’t seem so tall anymore. Kalliope hadn’t gotten shorter Irina had gotten taller.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was a little short but I really enjoyed writing it. Hope you enjoy!


	13. Chapter 13

After the first two weeks Irina had fallen into a rhythm for her mornings. Waking up before the sun, a quick breakfast, finishing any errands that demanded her attention, and heading to the rebel headquarters to study and train. At first it was unnerving, she had always lived with other people and wasn’t used to the silence that greeted her every morning. 

She moved out 3 days after her chat with Kalliope, into a cheap boarding house in the nefae district. Caden had offered her a place in his and Miguel's home but Irina declined. She was 21 years old, it was about time she stopped relying on others to take care of her. So she used what money she had saved up over the years to pay for a room at a boarding house used by rebels. It was small and slightly depressing but it was her own space, a place she could be herself without the judging eyes of the people around her. Something Irina hadn’t had in many years.

Moving out was hard, like leaving home all over again. Zina helped Irina pack up her things in silence, what she wasn’t able to bring with her  Zina promised to save. After lugging her belongings down three flights of stairs she was surprised to see everyone was in the foyer waiting for her. Although Caden was moving out himself no one batted an eye when he pulled her into a rib crushing hug. Next was Zina, who almost knocked Irina off her feet with the forced of her embrace.

“Promise to visit” she whispered.

“I will” Irina promised. There were tears filling Zinas lovely brown eyes,. Irina never noticed they had  flecks of goldi them, like dappled sunlight.

After her was Katya. Her eyes were firmly fixed on her feet as she handed Irina a small jar of what looked like spiced peaches. Irina looked at her in quiet suprise, Katya seemed to have always disliked her.

“I’m sorry for what I said” she choked the words out “I was jealous of you Irina. And when I called you Caden and Miguel abominations my heart was full of nothing but envy. I know this doesn’t make what I did right, but I’m sorry”

Irina pulled her into a tight embrace, she stood in shock for a second before reciprocating. 

“I accept your apology” Irina said “and I am sorry I judged you based on nothing but my own presumptions”

“Your presumptions were right” and they laughed.

Lastly was Kalliope. When they first met Irina thought her too full of herself, now she saw her as a queen missing only a crown. When they first met, Irina had tipped over  a jug of water on her table, Kalliope had berated her but helped clean it up. Later Irina saw  Kal washing her hands, picking out the jagged pieces of glass that were stuck in them. 

They looked at each other for a long time, Irina wondered if Kal was remembering  the same thing. In the next breath Kal had strode forward and lifted Irina off her feet and into a tight hug. Her face was nestled in Kals hair and if she listed closely she could hear irregular breathing. Kal was crying.

“Never doubt that we care about you, and that it pains us to do this” Kal whispered into her hair. When the hug broke and it was time to leave, Irina surprised herself by missing Kal the most.

She moved into a small boarding house slightly nicer than the one Sirius lived in but small all the same. There was just enough room for a bed, a table, and a small kitchen with a stove and icebox. Communal showers were down the hall.

This morning was no different than any other the past month. Irina awoke just as the sun touched the horizon, and helped herself to a small breakfast of a fried egg, and buttered bread. She put on the simple clothing she had purchased last week that better fit her line of work, her old clothing were flashy and gaudy something that was only appropriate to wear to certain kinds of parties. The morning air was warmer than it had been the past few weeks, the first signs of spring to break the monotony of Ashlen winters. Already people seemed to have been impacted by the change in weather, they moved with greater vigor and some had even taken of their coats to relish in the new warmth. She bought some milk and eggs from a vendor with glowing golden eyes.

“Great way to start the new year off, aint it Irina” by now he knew Irina’s name, she came to him most days.

‘ _ That's right _ ’ Irina thought ‘ _ it’s _ Novusano _ soon _ ’  _ Novusano _ was the Ashlen new year celebrated in the first week of spring, it was a celebration of rebirth and people prayed  to the mother goddess for a bountiful harvest. She remembered going to church as a child and listening to the clergymen's deep tone preach on how they could be better children of the mother goddess in the coming year. One time she nodded off during the sermon, her father nudged her awake  and instead of lecturing her merely jerked his head towards Irina's mother, who was fast asleep. At the time she was pregnant with Irina's brother and her head was fullying slumped on her protruding tummy, Irina and her father had laughed and told her mother the story later.

In the 4th district _ Novusano _ was for partying. Men would get drunk and spend the night with prostitutes starting off the new year with a bang. This would be the first free new year Irina had since she was 10. Maybe she could meet up with Zina and they could visit her uncles bar, or she could go out drinking with Caden and Miguel, or she could spend a quiet evening with Dayo and Sirius both too young to party.

‘Or’ a powerful voice inside her whispered ‘you could spend it with Kalliope, you two could hold hands as the bell chimed its song, and when it reached the end you could ki-’

Irina shook herself from the daydream. That future was impossible and the sooner she came to terms with that, the easier it would be to forget. She forced her legs to walk back to her boarding house dropping off her things before heading down to the rebel headquarters. By now she had memorized the route she took every morning. It was a short walk to a cafe on the outskirts of the nefae district. Most of the patrons were Nefae and for the unlucky Oblivya that made their way in they received a cool welcome, it was a perfect spot for a rebel entrance. The man who ran the cafe a heavy man with tufty red sideburns and a permanently red face didn’t spare her a nod as she walked through the door. The cafe was almost empty except for the lone men who worked night shifts.

“Any new reading” she spoke the familiar words with surety.

“Just one, philosophy” he responded quietly.

“May it bring you power” irina completed the code. The bartender jerked his head to a backdoor in the bar. It lead down stairs to a small room, dimly lit, with the scent of mold lingering in the air. Behind the staircase there was a small hatch set with a heavy lock and chain. She knocked three times then stepped back quickly as the chains flung aside with great vigor. Irina sighed, it must have been Jin who was manning the doors today. A small girl with a hungry grin and a mischievous glint in her slanted eyes, Jin was a girl a few months older than Irina who had come from the southern nation of Yuan to fight with the rebels. Irina doubted she had any other reason than that she loved to fight.

“Hello Jin” Irina spoke as she slipped down the ladder.

Jin quickly came forward to catch her “morning Rina” the name Jin had lovingly bestowed on her “don’t suppose you got anything for me?” she asked innocently

Sighing, Irina dug into her pockets, at least she was predictable in that regard. She threw the piece of candy behind her not standing around to see Jin grapple for it.

“Thanks Rina your the best” 

“Goodbye Jin” Irina called out behind her before hopping into one of the boats moored along the walkway. Irina couldn’t say with confidence that she had memorised the rebels aquatic waterways, but she had at least a vague idea of how to get to her destination. Marinus was already waiting for her at the docks they were supposed to meet at, tapping his foot impatiently. For whatever reason the rebels need to ship in weapons and food had increased the past week, which means the demand for 3rd class nymphs had been in especially high. For that past week Irina would spend the morning meeting with small rebel groups outside Oskara and smuggle supplies  into the city. They would make as many rounds as they could in the morning before another groups took up their shift in the afternoon. 

Marinus hopped into the boat and it immediately picked up speed,  Irina  lost her  balance and almost fall in the canal.

“You’re late, quit fumbling and get going” Marinus snapped.

“I was  _ not  _ late you were just early, it’s not my fault that you can’t read a clock” Irina shot back.

“We’re  _ supposed  _ to meet early so I can go over supplies we’ll be bringing in with you”

“Lyer. I’ve been coming at the same time for the past week and you haven’t once mentioned needing to debrief me before we set out. Maybe your memory’s going old man”

“Old man? is that anyway to speak to your superiors”

The continued sniping at each other for the full journey, as they had done on every excursion before. Though neither like to admit it their insults served the purpose of filling the hole the dark silent tunnels seemed left in their mind. The tunnels underneath the Nefae district were filled with noise because of how frequently they were used. But the underground canals on the outerperimiter of the cities were often unlit and stretched out for miles without a sound other than the boat gliding through the dark water. Even the water looked different Irina thought, dark as a pool of oil and just as opaque.

When they finally reached the countryside and moored their boat the need for fresh air was so great Irina ran up the river bank without thinking. In the distance she could see Oskara, a smudge of gabled roofs and cobblestoned streets squished against a wind riled sea. Irina was standing in a field made wet by snow melt and covered with the first shoots of green grass coming out of the earth. Trees in a forest nearby laid mostly bare but if she looked close she could see the buds on their branch, soon to be new leaves. The air was filled with the tang of turned soil, but she imaged after  _ Novusano _  it would smell like spring grass and wildflowers.

“Idiot!” Marinus  shouted from below “do you want to give away our location?” but there was a slight smile adoring his features. He climbed up the hill and the dreamy look in Marinus’ eyes showed he loved the scenery as much as Irina. They stood in silence  for a while, enjoying the buttery golden sunlight for as long as they could. When the rebel group they were meeting  finally arrived Irina noticed new freckles on Marinus’ face.

“Nice day ain’t it?” they rebel groups leader, a gruff man with dark skin and calloused hands commented while they loaded supplies into their boat. Irina worried slightly that the boat wouldn’t stay afloat before she remembered her and Marnius would stop it from sinking.

“Deliver this,” the man pulled a small envelope from his back pocket “to Pollux Cronus would ya’” he turned his back and walked back up the hill.

Marinus stuffed the letter in his pocket before hopping into the boat “don't just stand there start pushing this boat through the water,  we have 3 more trips today”

 

Later in the mess hall Irina asked him about the message he delivered.

“What did it say

“I don’t know” Marinus said shoveling down his beef stew

“You didn’t look?” She didn’t know much about Pollux Cronus other than that he was relatively high up in the rebels.

“Not my place”he answered simply “and it’s not your place either, so drop it”

Irina huffed and went back to eating, no matter what they were doing this afternoon she would need her strength.

 

Marinus and Irina were on their way to the library. The past week they had alternated their afternoons between physical training and academics. Today thankfully was an academic day. Although physical training had gotten easier she was still sore after every session. However before they took out book  Morrigan intercepted them.

“Pollux wants to talk to you” She said to Irina. Judging from her furrowed brows and down turned mouth it couldn’t be anything good. Marinus started to follow them but Morrigan stopped him.

“Just Irina, Marinus” He scowled but obeyed, his feet stayed rooted in place as they walked away. Looking back Irina was almost sad to leave him behind. To say she liked Marinus would be stretching the point but his presence was reassuring. Morrigan led Irina down a set of hallways she hadn’t been through before. The sound of people was distant, every step they took echoed loudly on the concrete walls.She stopped in front of a heavy iron door and knocked, waiting for a response. 

Inside the room a muffled voice said ‘come in’ and she entered. Pollux Cronus was sitting behind a heavy wooden desk 2 others standing  before him. Sirius was frozen in place clearly nervous about the whole meeting, while Jin twirled a knife in her hand oblivious to the tense atmosphere. Pollux smiled as they walked in.

“Irina, happy you could join us” the smile fell from his face and was replaced by something much more serious “I’m going to start your mission brief.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a long time to write but I enjoyed it. This is where the story is going to get interesting!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Can't believe I forgot to post this chapter I am such an Idiot!!!

Irina watched the reactions of the people she was soon to be working with. Sirius looked ill, yet determined to see this through to the end. Jin looked in her element, shoulders relaxed and played with a small knife, the weight of what they were about to do no fazing her. Pollux’s voice was laced with seriousness, making sure everyone was hanging on his words. 

“On Novosano Lord Kenneth Stroud is holding a party to celebrate the new year. He also happens to be a Major General in the imperial guards and oversees around 1000 guardsmen in Oskara. Your mission is to sneak into Strouds mansion while he’s occupied at the party, liberate some documents from his office, and be out without anyone knowing you were ever there”

“Sounds easy enough, is there a catch?” Jin asked still as relaxed as ever.

Pollux’s lips twitched “yes, at any given time there are around 100 trained imperial guards patrolling the upper floor of his mansion all will need to be disposed of quietly”

“Are you kidding?” Sirius asked “that’s 5% of the imperial guard in the Oskara province!”

“Yes and we learned from Zina Mateev whos been doing reconsaise that this only started last week, he must be holding something of importance”

“Why us?” Irina finally spoke up “there must be more skilled fighters in the rebels right?”

“Maybe” Sirius admitted “but you three are untraceable. Jin Huang right now should be in Yuang married to Mu Wang” Jin stopped playing with her knife and went as still as Irina had ever seen her,  “Sirius Hartwin doesn’t exist and if people try looking for him all they’ll find as records of Arista Hartwin who went missing 3 years ago in Skirum” Sirius’ flinched at the mention of his dead name, “And Irina Osanos doesn’t exist” He looked her dead in the eyes as he spoke his next words “you did an impressive job of faking your documentation however before I wish to recruit someone I look at their backgrounds.

“Almost all of the people who work here can be traced back to us one way or another, but you 3 are anonymous, If you die no one will look to closely”

“Is that really it” Sirius asked trembling with anger  “your giving us this assignment not because of our skills or determination, but because the world doesn’t care if we live or die”

“Relax” Pollux said “you three are also the most able for the plan that I’ve concocted”

Irina found it hard to hide her feelings as Pollux explained the plan, how they were going to get in and how they were going to get out. It was meticulous to say the least relying of the three of them doing exactly as they were told at exactly the right time. Pollux would give them a watch and they would have to time their movements to its ticking, if they were running late or early they risked being discovered and the plan would fall apart.  
The damp mood however didn’t disappear, everyone was clearly shaken by that reveal of information. Even Morrigan looked slightly ill, a slight greenish cast on her porcelain skin. Sirius stilled looked irate, and Jin seemed lost in her thoughts, maybe thinking about the man she was supposed to have married.

“Well that was surprising” Jin laughed nervously as they left the room “Who would’ve thought he had that much info on us hm?” 

“He shouldn’t have just spilled our secrets like that” sirius mumbled “I don’t care if he was trying to prove a point or what he shouldn’t have just exposed our pasts like that”

“What point was he trying to prove” Irina’s head felt fuzzy and she was having a hard time focusing on the conversation

Jin’s mood dampened again “he was trying to remind us of our place, and that our lives don’t matter in the long scheme of things”

“Yeah I guess that sounds right” Irina was still thinking about how he revealed his info on her. Does he know her real name of does he just know her current name is fake. It still made her feel uneasy for her family, she changed it for their sakes and if he could find out what it was that would put her family in danger.

“So..” Sirius shifted his feet “do you want to meet up tomorrow to discuss the plan and maybe checkout Strouds mansion”

“Yeah that sounds like a good idea” Irina replied before walking back towards the library. She needed to be alone with her thoughts for a bit, and she was because of the meeting she was behind no her studying.

“You seem gloomy. Did it go that badly” Marinus’ eyes were still rolling over the page as Aline walked in and slumped into a chair.

He looked up “Don’t think too much on it Irina. Pollux can be harsh but that's only because he’s so dedicated to getting his throne back”

Now she was intrigued “His throne?”

He rolled his eyes “he's the great grandson of Castrous Cronus, Pollux Cronus. We’ve discussed the Cronus dynasty before I’m surprised you didn’t remember”

Irina turned her head down towards her book, trying to focus on the words before her. Pollux Cronus, a king without his crown. It would explain his arrogance and his level of surety in his actions. A Nefae king, maybe he would be enough to heal the decades of hate this country had been spoon fed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry this chapter took so long I typed it out a few days ago and completely forgot to post it, thankyou for reading and please leave criticism in the comments!


	15. Chapter 15

Sirius’ looked at his surroundings from beneath the brim of his hat, tapping his foot nervously. He was standing next to Irina and he had to admit he liked the feeling of being tall, although he knew it wasn’t true, Dayo was comfortably able to use his head as an armrest. The surety that Irina carried herself with was a little unnerving, he often forgot that she was pretty new to the rebels. He hoped that surety would come with adulthood, he would like to have it some day. Being an adult might stop the rebels from teasing him, and He also wouldn’t mind being taller.

“Where is she” Irina muttered under her breath, and Sirius felt like asking the same question. They had all agreed to meet on Andromeda at 10 o’clock but it was 10:15 and Jin still wasn’t here. He was about to suggest they go on without her when he spotted her sprinting down the block, muffin and drink in hand. Sirius sighed, he knew Jin had a sweet tooth but did that really excuse her  showing up late to work.

“Sorry guys I was held up” Jin spoke taking a long sip of her hot chocolate. Sirius could smell the sugar from a meter away and wondered how Jin managed to keep her teeth in such good condition. 

Irina eye Jin’s hands laden with food “sure you were” Without looking to see if Sirius and Jin we’re behind her she turned on her heel and stalked off in the direction of the 1st district. Jin walked alongside her and Sirius followed behind. He like Irina and Jin but both of them were over 5 years older than him, they didn’t have much in common besides being Nefae.

“Hey Sirius” Jin asked slowing her pace so she walked alongside him “you were trained by Pollux right?”

“Yeah what about it”he asked mildly puzzled, Jin had shown almost no interest in her before. 7th class Nefae were apparently rare so while Pollux didn’t have the same affinity as Sirius he was still the one to handle his training.

“What’s he like?” Jin prompted him.

Irina slowed her pace so that they were all walking side by side“Now that you mention it I don’t know much about him either. What  _ is  _ he like?” 

“Well” Sirius struggled to find the words “he's pretty strict and he expects you to work really hard” Strict was putting it mildly. Sirius’ training took place during one month, and it was by far the hardest period of  his life. Pollux would train him day and night, honing his ability so it was able to be used at all times. Even when he was underground during night time Sirius had to be able to summon enough sunlight to at least blind a person for a second, long enough to get away. Pollux also trained Sirius to master the other affinities in the 7th class

‘The affinity your born with is like your first language, you instinctively know what to do. What you don’t have an affinity for will be like a second language to you, you will never have the same amount of instincts over what to do and what not to do, but you can still become proficient and skilled at it’ he once said to Sirius while training. So Sirius learned to weild all the enffinites he could summon light with no heat and was even able to shroud himself in shadows.

“I don’t suppose you know anything about his past do you?” Jin questioned.

“I’m sorry I really don’t know anything” He answered truthfully. Pollux knew almost everything about Sirius’ past but that knowledge wasn’t reciprocated. All Sirius knew was that his mother was the one who taught him to do everything-how to use his ability, how to read, even how to lead people. He tried asking more questions but Pollux never answered them, he would simply stop talking.

They continued their walk in silence occasionally stopping to gaze into a shop window, musing about how nice a new jacket or a sweet roll would be. 

‘I wonder what Annie would think if she knew the nicest street in the 4th district had the same name as her’ Sirius pondered ‘she would probably visit every shop just to see if it was up to her standard’

Andromeda and Arista, that’s how they were known back at Ronan village. Although he had been asking Annie to call him Sirius since he was 5 and his parents since he was 10, right before he left. Leaving was almost a relief in that sense no one would mistake him for a girl anymore and no one ever called him by the wrong name on accident. Sirius was even able to cut his hair short, something he had wanted for as long as he remembered. After 6 months of Mor increasing his testosterone production no one would ever think he had been born a girl.

He remembered how happy Annie was when he told her he found a first class nefae to up his testostorone. Although he couldn’t read it he handwriting looked as if it was done in a hurry. Dayo seemed to pick up on her tone while he was reading and his voice was unbelievable exuberant. God he missed her.

A small hand reached out in front of Sirius, waking him from his thoughts 

“We’re here” Irina spoke, jerking her head towards the large mansion across the canal. Most of the people who lived the 1st district liked to show off their through the state of their homes. Many of the houses had elaborate meticulously maintained gardens surrounding their estates, and many of the houses had the brand new smell of fresh paint, barely detectable over the smell of flowers in window boxes. The scent of summer was almost overwhelming, and Sirius had to resist the urge to plug his nose.

Strouds mansion was by far the worst. Stroud must have felt insecure in his distant relationship with the Redburns because he compensated for it by making his house the most gaudy and ostentatious on the block. The canal fed right into his house in a loop towards the back that probably lead towards a boat house. With a strong breeze carrying the scent Sirius almost choked on the smell of sickly sweet roses. The coat of paint adoring the house appeared brand new, no doubt painted  mint green in celebration of spring. All together it was a garish sight.

“Oh my god it’s hideous” Jin spoke voicing their collective thought and receiving some dirty looks from pedestrians “I mean… it’s lovely”

“We’re not here to critique his style-although he certainly needs it-we’re here to get a layout of the house, Sirius do your thing”

Sirius nodded and took a deep breath in, this kind of work would really be more suited for a dawn but there weren’t any in Oskara so Sirius would have to do. He imagined the morning light gliding around him, like water running over a rock in a stream. He knew he had succeeded when he heard Irina gasp. When he looked down at his hands and saw nothing there he smiled. Invisibility was an advanced technique that had took him a long time to understand and it was only recently he had gotten the hang of it.

Sirius left Irina and Jin behind, yesterday they had agreed to let Sirius do this work independently. Walking down the street he took extra care into quieting his steps, making sure to not alert anyone of his presence, until he came across a bridge that lead to the other side of the canal. He strolled back to Strouds place, careful not to make too much noise, invisibility did nothing for making him quiet.

Entering the mansion through a side door Sirius wondered for a moment if Stroud was able to see colour, the inside even more Garish. Wallpaper and furniture were brightly dyed with prints to match the season. Maids scurried between rooms, dusting, sweeping, tending to the fire place, all in matching uniforms of pink and white. Once again Stroud showed his insecurities, only the royal family was permitted to wear red and by having his maids dress in a similar shade he was reminding everyone of that connection.

The rest of the mansion wasn’t that much better. large rooms filled with expensive trinkets made up the majority of the mansion. It reminded him of the shiny items in toy shop windows, meant to lure customers in with their shiny shells. Sirius wanted to check the upper floors but that wasn’t possible with the constant guard rotations. 

After surveying the mansion he speed walked to the nearest alley he ducked inside and released the light around him with a relieved sigh, that was the longest he had ever heald invisibility and he could feel the pricks of concern on his conscious, would he be able to hold it together on Novusano, if he wasn’t able to turn them invisible…

‘ _ Stop _ ’ the voice inside him wasn’t his own  _ ‘failure isn’t an option’ _

 

“Did you run into trouble” Irina asked as he sat down across from him. Although the weather was still far from warm they had seated themselves on at outdoor table, probably so they wouldn’t be overheard in the cafe.

“No it was just a long walk” he assured her with a smile. Irina reminded him of Annie, both were brave with a sense of justice. Although his sister did spend a lot more time yelling.

“What was the house like” jin asked pushing the sweets she had been munching on towards him. He eyed them nervously, Sirius’ had never had the biggest sweet tooth, ever since he was little. His twin used to take advantage of that and sneak his share of desert when their mother and father had their backs turned.  He nervously picked up a roll in the shape of a dove and took a bite.’Not too sweet’ he thought in relief

“His wall paper was hideous” Irina arched an eyebrow and he continued “and Pollux wasn’t exaggerating about the guards I couldn’t get a look at the upper floors because of the imperial guards rotating” 

Jin nibbled on a biscuit “that information just reinforces our fears. We’re going to have to be incredibly descript coming in and out”

“Yeah, you're right” they ate the rest of their food in silence, then parted ways. Jin gave Irina and Sirius an energetic wave before running off to wherever she called home.  He believed she lived one of the apartment building in the Nefae district. She had never left Oskara while working for the rebels, as her Metalae abilities were useful for guard duties.

“Hey Sirius” Irina spoke falling into step beside him “whos Arista?”

Sirius sighed, it had been a long time since someone had ever asked him a question like this. It brought up memories of what his life was like before his eyes manifested “I’m sure you’ve heard of people like me. My parents assigned me the wrong gender when I was born, it wasn’t their fault, they had now way of knowing I was a boy. But because of that,  on official documents I am registered as Arista Hartwin, the identification I currently use is quality forgery, there's quite a market for it among people like me” He explained with a small laugh.

“Oh ok” irina continued walking in silence. Sirius was a little grateful for her restraint in asking invasive questions. Back when he lived in Skirum with Annie  someone had once asked him if he had a penis. Annie had beaten the kid up but it still stung a little.

“I’m home” Sirius called into the small room, Dayo was sprawled on the bed and drowsily looked up when Sirius walked in.

“Hey babe, you're home early” Dayo spoke, words slurring slightly together with exhaustion.

“Shouldn’t I be saying that to you, you’re normally not home till past 6:00” he said with a smile settling beside Dayo on the bed.

Dayo groaned, “the shipment of leather we were supposed to receive today never came in so we sat around waiting for who knows how long before the boss let us leave”

“That isn’t good do they know what happened” Sirius asked.

“No, it was probably just intercepted by some imperial scum” Dayo stood up and stretched, his arms brushing the ceiling “since I’m home early let’s go out to eat, You look starving” He hooked one long arms around Sirius’ shoulders and steered him towards the door.

Sirius leaned into him and sighed “yeah, it’s been a long day”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading, and please write your thoughts on this story in the comments!


End file.
